Chapter 62
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 62 is the sixty-second chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on November 26th, 2018, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . Plot As the competition between the four snake girl tribes begins the rules of the competition is explained to Kimihito; wherein each tribe's "chosen male" will visit the tents of the other tribes and attempt to "defeat" the snake girls within. If the girls end up defeating the male then a strike is set against that representative. At the end of the competition the representative with the least defeats wins and the tribe they represent is allowed to represent political matters for all four tribes. With Kimihito acting as the representative of the Lamia tribe, he is sent to "defeat" the tent of the Echidnas while the Echidna's representative is sent to the Lamia tent. While initially intimidated by his size and strength, Miia punches the Echidna representative and defeats him, meanwhile, within their tent, the Echidnas hold Kimihito down in various wrestling submission locks in an attempt to get him to surrender to them. When their tribe leader attempts to constrict him into submission, however, Kimihito notes that she is wearing a small snake pendant earring and compliments her on it; calling her cute. Unused to such compliments due to their brutish lifestyle, the girl is taken aback and in her distraction Kimihito manages to grab the tip of her tail (an erogenous zone for all snake girls) and masturbate her into orgasming. With their leader "defeated" the other Echidna attempt to intimidate Kimihito but he also compliments them on their cute snake accessories and in their distraction he grabs their tail tips as well and masturbates them all into submission; defeating the Echidna tribe. The next test is the Melusine representative who's charms and skill in seduction almost wins the Lamia tribe over, however Miia's devotion to Kimihito renders her immune to his charms and she beats him down as well, much to the chagrin of her sisters. The Melusine, meanwhile, aggressively assail Kimihito in a bid to sexually dominate him. After discovering that masturbating their tails only encourages them, Kimihito tries to use his milking technique to milk their breasts and make them orgasm into submission, however, his abilities only arouses them further until they actively want to have sex with him. Deciding to arouse him as much as he had arouse them, the Melusine attempt to coerce him into an erection to have sex, but when they pull down his pants they find that he is not aroused and they all collapse in defeat and despair; thinking that he did not find them arousing. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure watches the contest from outside the tents and Lala's head, still in Rome, samples the local foods. |} |} Key Events *Echidna are easily flusted by complements. Kimihoto uses this to his advantage. *Echidna prefer brutish and strong men. Despite it, Miia easily launches the "Chosen Man" with a Megaton Punch. *Melusine prefer to have sex rather than have political control over the tribes. *Melusine prefer charming men with a high libido. Trivia * Chapter 62 is the first chapter published since September due to the manga going on hiatus so that mangaka Okayado could focus on mental health. Category:Chapters